batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonidas-Class Ground Assault Carrier
Spirit of Fire]]Class Ground Assault Carrier is a ship for the online Star Wars RPG Site known as the Brotherhood of Darkness. Perhaps the most famous ship of this class is the main ship of the Black Knights, the Spirit of Fire. Most of it's design was made by the member Zero and its image is that of the Spirit of Fire from the Halo Franchise. Overview Created by Ilium Shipyards with Centauri technology, the Leonidas relies more on other ships for fleet engagements, even if it can hold its own against smaller capital ships. It have a high compliment of ground force, air-speeders, and an assortment of fighters, bombers, and transports for ground engagements. It was designed to go and conquer a planet quickly, and its assorted amount of firepower and hull design is perfect for assaulting ground instillation's and pounding through shields. With new problems in the unknown regions, the Leonidas was converted for long range and long time missions to unknown parts of the galaxy. Weapon placement, an extra layer of hull, and a added shield generator, and the Leonidas was ready for anything in the unknown regions. While on missions, it is common for the Captain to upgrade a Leonidas with more weapons for better fleet battles. Weapons Turbolasers The Leonidas is armed with advanced weaponry not yet in service within the Republic or known universe. Among this is the turbolasers. The Leonidas carries a total of 20 heaby turbolaser batteries. Each battery consists of 6 actual lasers that fire rapidly in paired sequence much like a gatling gun. Thanks to Centauri expertise in directed energy weapons, they use a precise energy to gas ratio that maximizes power while minimizing heat, and a special heat dissipating material discovered in use on Epsilon three make fantastic open space heat sinks. In all, the ship can rapidly fire it's turbolasers with the heat generated by the weapons firing is safely radiated out into space. (20 Spread out Dorsal with 180 degree range for maximum effectiveness.) The Leonidas is also armed with 40 turbolaser batteries found on a Lysander-class deep space carrier. These are mainly used for ground bombardment, but are also highly effective at ship-to-ship combat. (30 dorsal with 145 degree range, 5 forward and 5 rear with 220 degree range) Assault Concussion Missiles The Leonidas has 15 Assault Concussion Missile tubes tucked away where they could cause damage to many targets without much maneuvering. Special lunch tubes on rotors can aim and fire each missile in a wide range. A missile enters the tube, which is fully sealed, which then extends out the main launch tube, which can quickly move and aim, before firing. This allows a missile to get targets that would normally be hidden from any other missile. If need be, a missile can be launch normally. If using the launch tube, it takes 10 seconds to reload and fire again. (300 missiles, 13 dorsal, 2 ventral) Proton Torpedo Launchers The Leonidas also has 15 Proton Torpedo Launchers as anti-capital ship attacks for those ships that would like to attack the normally less protected ventral surface of a Leonidas. They can use the same launch tubes as the assault concussion missiles. (300 missiles, 11 ventral, 2 forward, 2 rear) 4 Tractor beams "Super" Mass driver Perhaps the most devastating of the arsenal on a Leonidas is its "Super" Mass driver, or as it is more commonly called, its MAC cannon, an acronym for Mass-Annihilation Cannon. It fires a 800 ton tungsten slug at 80 Kilometers a second every 45 seconds. It carries only 60 slugs, as it takes only one to greatly damage, or destroy, any unshielded ship or ground target. It is also unguided, and should only be used on ground or slow moving capital ships. (ventral surface, forward aimed) Shields and Defense The Leonidas's shields are powered by three high powered kuat drive yards shield generators with a fourth held in reserve should one arc fail. Shields are thrown up on every arc, and the fourth is usually thrown up as added defense where the most fire is being directed, for added protection. These generators use the same heat absorbing alloy the turbolasers do for their heat sinks, making them very effective. Because of the possibility of taking ground-based turbolaser or ion fire, the shields are very strong, being powered by one hypermatter reactor in an engagement for maximum protection and recharge power. With all shields directed in one direction, normally ventral, they can take 9 planetary turbolaser blasts or 5 ion cannon blasts before failing. The hull is covered in a thin, ablative, energy absorbing organic skin that was developed by the Centauri for their Cutter-class Corvettes. The skin absorbs some energy from energy based weapons and it adapts over time to become more effective against the same kind of attack. The skin can only adapt to one weapon at a time however, and may lose it's effectiveness against previously experienced weapons. The hull itself is 3 feet thick at it's thinnest point, which is thin, compared to what it should be. 1 foot duranium armor, 2 foot of durasteel,as well as the organic skin, make up the entire hull, and it is quite common to add an extra foot or two of added armor for maximum protection if shields fail. Sensors/Medical/Science Equipment The Leonidas is highly advance, as it can track the smallest of people on the suface of a planet. It also provides both ground and ally and enemy ship status, providing detailed readings on shield and hull strength, weapon power, speed. It This also works as a passive sensor scanner. Radio telescopes allow the Leonidas to zoom in on extremely distant objects should sensors be jammed. The medical suite is highly advance with multiple testing chambers to find cures for unknown diseases and other forms of sickness or poisonings. Advance surgical bays can create any form of prosthetic and repair the grievous of wounds. It is partly AI controlled, partly manned for maximum speed and ability. After being refitted for deep space mission's, a science station implemented in to assist the medical wing and to keep up with any new alloys, species, or life that may be encountered. Engines/Hyperdrive A Leonidas carries 4 KDY star destroyer ion engines and 4 Novalex VT4,550 V ion drives, giving it good acceleration, but it tends to suffer from the "flying' boat" syndrome many ships suffer. For better turns, small, efficient ion engines placed strategically around a Leonidas. It carries a single Gram to Gram Reaction Antimatter Reactor with two secondary hypermatter reactors. A small but powerful hyperdrive gives it a class 2 hyperspace rating. Thanks to this new heat absorbing material used for a heat sink, the Leonidas's hyperdrive is considerably smaller then most. The radiation it gives off when entering or leaving a system is also greatly diminished then that of standard drives which makes her more able to make a low key jump into a system to quickly get in and conquer a planet. The ship also enters hyperspace differently. Rather then punching a hole into hyperspace through brute force and speed the ship uses reverse engineered Kosh technology from Epsilon III to begin opening a path into hyperspace long before it gets near light speed. this allows the ship to enter hyperspace with a lot less "runway." Complement A Leonidas-Class Deep Space Destroyer has room 120 flying crafts, such as fighters, bombers, troop transports, Hawk-Class Fast Attack Scout/Interceptor airspeeders. Space for 4 Sentinel-class landing craft is set away for easy rapid, large troop mobilization. 8 Y-85 Titan Dropship's, four tucked under each wing near the cargo bays, carry all sorts of land crafts. They are connected ventral surface to ventral surface, for ease of troop and gear loading without the need to land or the need of a large hanger bay. A Leonidas can carry a Legion, that's nearly 10,000, but it hardly surpasses 2-3 regiments, 4-7 thousand troopers, due to space requirements, as well as supplies: As well a number of walkers and tanks, are carried in Y-85 titan dropships. The walkers and other ground vehicles are loaded on the surface of a planet, then held there in storage until needed. They are held 'upside down' so troops can enter and exit as needed. Four are under each wing, for a total of each. When launched, they are dropped and the tractor beams quickly flip them over. Troopers, walkers, and most other smaller ground troops are dropped by All Terrain Rapid Deployment Pods, all of which are held near rear of the Leonidas. There is a single level pods, containing 50 pods lined up, 5 pods per column, and 10 pods in a row. It is mirrored on the other side, for a total of 100 pods that could bring some hurt on its own. These carry both troops and small walkers and tanks quickly to a planet, and are more effective than a SOEIV many ships have. There is an external on each wing, near the tip, for crafts smaller than 80 meters. These are commonly escort craft, like the Olympian-Class Escort Ship, or docking crafts. The crafts are nestled up against the wing to lower their profile. Towards the middle of the Leonidas, there are more docking collars for anything up to 200 meters in length, so larger corvettes that don't carry fighters or shuttles can dock.